


Him&I

by Lobelia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, infinity war fix-it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Она ощущает это, едва прикоснувшись к его руке. Тепло, пронизывающее до самых кончиков пальцев, словно кто-то маленькое солнце в груди зажег. Она слышала, именно так и бывает, когда встречаешь предназначенного.





	Him&I

**Author's Note:**

> Мой фиксит ВБ с внезапными соулмейтами и драмой, куда ж без нее х) По этой паре меня не отпускает уже больше месяца, и теперь это АУ - моя единственная отдушина. Логика с обоснуем, как всегда, сюда и не заглядывали, за ними вам точно не ко мне. Считайте это фантазией, ни разу не претендующей на канонность. Не уверена, что тут нет ООС, но все-таки не поставлю. Есть также небольшие сдвиги в плане хронологии.  
> И давайте представим, что здесь у Тора все-таки есть оба глаза, так будет гораздо проще х)
> 
> Песня: G-Easy feat. Halsey - Him&I, плюс для вдохновения ВиаГра - Л.М.Л.  
> Если что, в соулмейты пытаюсь впервые.
> 
> Что-то вроде иллюстрации: https://sun9-7.userapi.com/c840522/v840522972/79f28/RI4g-eJZ4No.jpg

_Cross my heart, hope to die_  
_To my lover, I'd never lie_  
_He said "be true," I swear I'll try_  
_In the end, it's him and I_

  
  
Гамору никогда не учили лгать.

Она и сама толком не знает, почему скрывает от всех - а особенно от Питера - черные с золотом буквы на запястье. Только чувствует, что должна. Так проще. Так безопаснее. Никаких ненужных расспросов и разочарованных взглядов.

Это не вранье. Она просто не говорит всей правды.

А потом в их корабль врезается _он._

Одна из тех случайностей, от которых жизнь разом летит кувырком.

Она ощущает это, едва прикоснувшись к его руке. Тепло, пронизывающее до самых кончиков пальцев, словно кто-то маленькое солнце в груди зажег. Она слышала, именно так и бывает, когда встречаешь предназначенного.

Он, видимо, почувствовав то же самое, мгновенно срывается, вскочив на ноги, дышит почти судорожно, поворачиваясь к ним. И как только взгляды зацепляются, сплавляются, как раскаленная сталь, - солнце в груди ярче вспыхивает, и "Бенетар" вдруг почему-то кажется теснее.

Ну вот, и способности Мантис не пригодились, насмешкой отзывается в уголке сознания.

Потом, уже наедине (хотя _наедине_ на этом корабле - понятие весьма и весьма относительное), он признается, что давно мечтал отыскать свою предназначенную. Что почти отчаялся. Она в ответ рассказывает, что лишь эти самые золотисто-черные буквы, опоясывающие запястье - _"Тор Одинсон"_ \- делали жизнь у Таноса не такой уж ненавистной.

\- Покажи, - говорит он хрипло и вглядывается в свое имя на ее коже, наверное, добрых полминуты, и пальцы его все еще немного дрожат, когда он мягко сжимает ее руку, а затем ведет к щеке.

Гаморе (не ее) вина обжигает горло, не давая сглотнуть, - ее отец убил его брата и уничтожил половину народа, после таких потерь и умом тронуться недолго. А он верит - как, как, он может ей верить, они, черт возьми, едва знакомы - он смотрит так, будто она центр его вселенной, и глаза его выбивают из легких последний воздух своей кристальной чистотой.

При этом она каким-то образом чувствует: он не настаивает. Не принуждает. У нее - семья, пусть шумная и порой надоедливая, а у него нет даже дома, нет больше никого.

_Кроме нее._

Она делает шаг и осознает только, когда их дыхания смешиваются. Его борода слегка щекочет ладонь - от этого почему-то хочется улыбнуться.

В голове стучит: не время, не время, не время, их главная забота - Танос, надо не дать ему завладеть камнями...

Но он - все, что она видит, слышит и осязает.

Однако жаркая тишина тотчас рассыпается вдребезги, когда он неожиданно озвучивает ее мысли:

\- Сейчас не время, - и отпускает, отстраняется, заставляя зачарованность единством развеяться космической пылью.

Уже собираясь лететь за новым оружием вместе с Ракетой и Грутом, он ловит ее взгляд в последний раз, и совершенно иррациональное желание не отпускать его жжет где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.

Гамора мысленно встряхивается, сосредотачиваясь на Забвении и будущей миссии.

Вселенная _действительно_ не могла найти лучшего момента, чтобы свести их.

 

  
Танос чертовски хорошо умеет загонять в угол. Нащупывает слабые места и давит, давит, пока они не вскрываются кровоточащими ранами.

Она готова умереть, лишь бы он не получил того, что хочет. Он просчитывает и это.

Гамора приводит его на Вормир: плевать, камень ему все равно не достанется. Он не сможет принести жертву.

Самообладание рушится, крошится на миллионы осколков, когда она осознает свою (очередную) ошибку.

_Это не любовь._

Достав кинжал, она зажмуривается: ясный и до пересохших губ нежный взгляд въелся в сетчатку намертво.

_Хотя бы успела его встретить._

А затем клинок издевательскими пузырями разлетается, а Танос за руку хватает и тащит к пропасти. Кричать, вырываться, бороться из последних сил - все бесполезно.

Земля стремительно уходит из-под ног, выбрасывая в ледяную бездну...

... а в следующее мгновение в нее что-то врезается, и она осознает себя в другой хватке.

\- Держу! - выдыхает где-то над ухом знакомый голос, отчего шок разбегается по всему телу теплыми мурашками.

_Невозможно._

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает он, от беспокойства кристально-голубые глаза чуть темнеют.

Гамора молча и почти автоматически гладит его лицо, пытаясь осознать, что все это реально. Что _он_ реален. Что он, черт возьми, просто появился из ниоткуда и выхватил ее у смерти, словно каждый день этим занимается.

\- Как... как ты... - все-таки начинает она, а он тут же прерывает:

\- Эта связь... не знаю, как она работает, но я почувствовал, что ты в опасности. А мой новый молот может призывать Биврест, так что... он привел меня сюда.

Гамора кивает, хотя в прежние времена это определенно показалось бы ей какой-то чушью. Но теперь, когда она сама успела каждым атомом своего существа ощутить их единство, когда он каким-то чудом появился и поймал ее прямо в воздухе, при этом толком не зная, куда она отправилась, когда она видит его _здесь_ , живого, не галлюцинацию ее умирающего сознания, сомнений больше не остается.

Он осторожно убирает волосы с ее лица: она невольно подается навстречу теплой ладони.

\- Я не мог потерять и тебя, - шепчет вдруг так же хрипло, как и на корабле, и Гамора, не выдерживая, с тихим всхлипом притягивает его, обвивая руками, жмется сильнее, зарываясь куда-то в плечо. Он крепко, но бережно обнимает в ответ и, кажется, даже касается губами макушки.

\- Все хорошо. Танос тебя больше не тронет, даю слово.

Она хочет еще что-то сказать, как-то выразить захлестывающую, плавящую нутро благодарность с примесью нежности. Она много чего хочет, так или иначе связанного с ним, но...

\- Эй, голубки! Долго вы там еще?

Гамора вздрагивает, мигом отпрянув от него, чтобы изумленно уставиться на Ракету с Грутом.

Ну надо же. Напрочь забыла, что они улетели вместе.

\- Это все, конечно, мило, - продолжает тот, - но, по-моему, у нас проблемы.

Издалека на них надвигается огромная тень. Камня Танос, разумеется, не получил, однако менее опасным его это не делает.

И перед тем, как он бросается навстречу со своим новым искрящимся молниями оружием наперевес, она успевает прошептать одно.

_Бей в голову._

 

  
Они встречаются, когда начинается дождь и где-то в глубине обсидианово-темных туч зарождаются первые громовые раскаты.

Гамора запрокидывает голову, подставляя лицо теплым каплям, и улыбается молниям. Сегодня она не прячется от грозы.

Он подходит почти неслышно (как ухитряется при своем росте и сложении?) - выдают только руки, мягко опустившиеся на плечи, и горячее дыхание на затылке. Она закрывает глаза, позволяя себе насладиться этим непривычным ощущением - надежной стены, защищающей от всего мира - и затем оборачивается к нему.

\- Я не могу остаться. Они моя семья.

\- Понимаю, - в его улыбке ей чудится едва заметная горечь.

Ее место - со Стражами. Его - со своим народом. Но разлука их не пугает. Между ними связь, не знающая расстояний. Вселенная - одна на двоих.

И она подается вперед, зажмуриваясь, когда их дыхания вновь сливаются, когда его пальцы нежно скользят по щеке, когда он целует осторожно в уголок губ - ей голову слегка наклонить, чтобы ответить. У его поцелуев привкус меда и дождя.

Завтра она с командой отправится навстречу новым приключениям. Завтра он начнет возрождать из пепла прекрасный Асгард. Множество миров вернутся к привычной жизни, не догадываясь, какой судьбы избежали благодаря им.

А сейчас есть лишь они.

И впереди у них долгая ночь.

 _He's out his head, I'm out my mind_  
_We got that love, the crazy kind_  
_I am his, and he is mine_  
_In the end, it's him and I..._


End file.
